<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stapled Shut by akire_yta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457760">Stapled Shut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta'>akire_yta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt ficlets [646]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ak47stylegirl asked<br/>Scott Tracy and 42?<br/>42 - Before I Forget: Slipknot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt ficlets [646]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stapled Shut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days he just wanted to scream and run away.</p><p>In the time it took to take a quick shower, little more than shoving his head under the tap, he’d missed six calls, and received a dozen texts and almost as many emails.</p><p>Scott sat at his desk, his towel loose around his waist and water dripping down his nose.  He should towel off, find fresh clothes, answer people with all their pressing problems about landslides in Asia and mission reports from six months ago and supply chain issues for their factory in Bangkok and all the other questions he was expected to answer.</p><p>His phone started buzzing again, dancing against the expensive polished wood of the desk.  He let it tire itself out, spinning on the spot.  The screen dimmed then lit up again.</p><p>His hair dried as he watched, fascinated in a distracted, distracted way, how often his phone chimed.</p><p>The battery was good, but he couldn’t remember the last time he plugged it in, part of the routine of getting some sleep.  It chimed, a sad little cascade of bleeps as the power ran out and the device shut itself down.</p><p>Scott exhaled, long and slow, not as charming as a boop-boop-booooop.  But his cheek was warm against his arms as he folded them into a pillow and let himself shut down too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>